Conventional blinds generally include a headrail, a bottom rail, two or more ladders extending between the headrail and bottom rail, and a number of slats supported by the ladders. Conventional windows are generally manufactured in a number of nonstandard sizes. Therefore, blinds often are custom-made to fit specific windows. Alternatively, blinds can be manufactured in a number of standard sizes and can be trimmed to fit specific windows. In these cases, a blind trimming apparatus is commonly used to trim one or more of the headrail, the bottom rail, and the slats.
A conventional blind trimming apparatus generally includes one or more pairs of opposable cutting blades. The blades are generally moved into engagement to cut the headrail, the bottom rail, and/or the slats.